Solid golf balls are typically made with a solid core encased by a cover, both of which can have multiple layers, such as a dual core having a solid center (or inner core) and an outer core layer, or a multi-layer cover having inner and outer cover layers. Generally, golf ball cores and/or centers are constructed with a thermoset rubber, such as a polybutadiene-based composition.
Thermoset polymers, once formed, cannot be reprocessed because the molecular chains are covalently bonded to one another to form a three-dimensional (non-linear) crosslinked network. The physical properties of the uncrosslinked polymer (pre-cure) are dramatically different than the physical properties of the crosslinked polymer (post-cure). For the polymer chains to move, covalent bonds would need to be broken—this is only achieved via degradation of the polymer resulting in dramatic loss of physical properties.
Thermoset rubbers are heated and crosslinked in a variety of processing steps to create a golf ball core having certain desirable characteristics, such as higher or lower compression or hardness, that can impact the spin rate of the ball and/or provide better “feel.” These and other characteristics can be tailored to the needs of golfers of different abilities. Due to the nature of thermoset materials and the heating/curing cycles used to form them into cores, manufacturers can achieve varying properties across the core (i.e., from the core surface to the center of the core). For example, most conventional single core golf ball cores have a ‘hard-to-soft’ hardness gradient from the surface of the core towards the center of the core.
In a conventional, polybutadiene-based core, the physical properties of the molded core are highly dependent on the curing cycle (i.e., the time and temperature that the core is subjected to during molding). This time/temperature history, in turn, is inherently variable throughout the core, with the center of the core being exposed to a different time/temperature (i.e., shorter time at a different temperature) than the surface (because of the time it takes to get heat to the center of the core) allowing a property gradient to exist at points between the center and core surface. This physical property gradient is readily measured as a hardness gradient, with a typical range of 5 to 40 Shore C, and more commonly 10 to 30 Shore C, being present in virtually all golf ball cores made from about the year 1970 on.
The patent literature contains a number of references that discuss ‘hard-to-soft’ hardness gradients across a thermoset golf ball core. Additionally, a number of patents disclose multilayer thermoset golf ball cores, where each core layer has a different hardness in an attempt to artificially create a hardness ‘gradient’ between core layer and core layer. Because of the melt properties of thermoplastic materials, however, the ability to achieve varied properties across a golf ball core has not been possible.
Unlike thermoset materials, thermoplastic polymers can be heated and re-formed, repeatedly, with little or no change in physical properties. For example, when at least the crystalline portion of a high molecular weight polymer is softened and/or melted (allowing for flow and formability), then cooled, the initial (pre-melting) and final (post-melting) molecular weights are essentially the same. The structure of thermoplastic polymers are generally linear, or slightly branched, and there is no intermolecular crosslinking or covalent bonding, thereby lending these polymers their thermolabile characteristics. Therefore, with a thermoplastic core, the physical properties pre-molding are effectively the same as the physical properties post-molding. Time/temperature variations have essentially no effect on the physical properties of a thermoplastic polymer.
As such, there is a need to achieve a single layer core that has a gradient from the surface to the center, and to achieve a method of producing such a core that is inexpensive and efficient. The gradient may be either soft-to-hard (a “negative” gradient) or hard-to-soft (a “positive” gradient). A core exhibiting such characteristics would allow the golf ball designer to create a thermoplastic core golf ball with unique gradient properties allowing for differences in ball characteristics such as compression, “feel,” and spin.